In recent years, to enhance safety during vehicle driving, apparatuses have been developed that prohibit the vehicle driver from operating a vehicle-mounted apparatus such as a navigation system, audio system, etc. when the vehicle is moving. However, while prohibiting the driver from operating such vehicle-mounted apparatus, it is desirable from the standpoint of convenience to allow the passenger to operate the vehicle-mounted apparatus.